Network switches and adapters are commonly used for network communication. These switches and adapters are typically used to handle network traffic from network devices and storage traffic from storage devices. Continuous efforts are being made towards designing and building “converged” switches and adapters that can handle both, network traffic and storage traffic. Continuous efforts are also being made to efficiently use existing network and storage infrastructure with the converged devices.